The tale of a Noiral
by Phoniex32
Summary: The Noiral, the tattooed men and the branded, lived for years in seclusion and were scattered to the winds by the Thalmor when they were stamping out Talos worship. Now the dragons return and the world turns to the dragonborn for hope. Out of the shadows of her scattered tribe, a Noiral steps into the light of the world and unleashes her primordial spirit. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_This is my first Skyrim story. It is not a continuation of my oblivion story but an entirely new storyline. The mods mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners that made them but the game itself is made by Bethesda. I own the oc in this story and nothing else. I might mess a few 'important' areas in the intro but it possibly wouldn't flow right with the story._

_XOXOXOXOX_

Her vision was blurry as she came to. She blinked her eyes as her vision came out of being blurry. Looking down, she sees her hands bound with rope. She looked around to see a Nord looking at her oddly. He stares at her with his bright blue eyes. She studies him, looking from his head of blond hair down to the blue cuirass he's wearing. Her mouth drops in shock as it dawns on her. _Stormcloak!_ The man was a Stormcloak!

A jerking motion made her realize that she was in a wagon with the man. She looked to see two other men. One looked like her, rough spun tunic and pants, but he had dirt on his face. The other was dressed in expensive garments but she can also tell that he was gagged. It was like a blur to her as the Stormcloak and thief talked. The expensively dressed man was Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. They stopped only to be called by name to die. She hoped she wasn't on the imperial's list. To find out she wasn't but the man asked who she was.

"Lana. My name is Lana."

The imperial captain was very rude woman when she said her name.

"She goes to the block."

Lana was surprised. Nothing would follow her from this life to the next. She walked to the waiting area for the chopping block, when Tulius started accusing Ulfric for starting a war. Then a very distant sound caused everyone to look to the sky, but Tulius shrugged it off. Lana could've sworn the primordial spirit within her shivered at the sound. That was never a good sign. Her primordial spirit was with her since she was a child. Her runes sometimes shifted to express the primordial spirit's mood and thoughts. She hoped the runes on her didn't shift in response to the sound.

She looked slightly to her left and right but no one seem to notice the shifting runes on her body. They seemed more interested in the sound than her. She mentally sighed but was soon brought back to reality when the man next to her was the one on the chopping block. It happened quickly and Lana turned her head as not to see the headless body. The primordial spirit shifted inside her and became angry. The reason being was she was being called next to the chopping block. The anger turned to slight fear as the sound came again but it sounded closer than before. The runes on her body wouldn't stop shifting this way and that to let Lana become comfortable in the new position she was in.

Her head was turned to look at the headsman as she waited to be beheaded. That never happened as a living object appeared from behind the mountains and then land on the tower. Her spirit was shifting in terror at what she was seeing. It was black as night and eyes as red as blood. It was _huge _in her eyes and someone shouted out that it was a dragon. A burst of energy came from its mouth and the sky started to turn red as meteors fell from the sky. The headsman fell backwards and died from one of the meteors hitting him. She slid off the block and her vision was blurry but came to when Ralof started to shout at her.

"Come on! The gods won't give us a second chance!"

She stood and saw a door open in a tower not far away. Lana bolted for the tower and stopped when she was inside the tower. She looked around and saw some of the Stormcloaks wounded. Before she could speak, Ralof started speaking to Ulfric and she mentally rolled her eyes. The primordial spirit shifted again and she looked at her runes to see them shifting in unison with her primordial spirit's thoughts. She looked at the two men but they seemed more interested in escaping.

'At least one of them could've cut my bindings already.' She thought with a mental sigh. Then Ulfric yelled, "We need to move. Now!" Ralof turned to her and stopped to look at her fully. Her runes shifted slightly in response but other than that her spirit was quiet. Ralof only got a brief glimpse of the runes shifting but shrugged it off as an illusion. He spoke to Lana, "Up through the tower, let's go!" She didn't need to be told twice.

As soon as she got near a Stormcloak soldier, the wall opposite the soldier busted down and the dragon from before breathed fire on the soldier but she heard words when the dragon breathed fire. She shrugged it off and peered out of the hole that the dragon made. Ralof soon joined her. He pointed to a burning building within jumping distance of them.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can."

She looked at the distance between the tower and the inn, mentally preparing for the jump when her spirit shifted again, this time with urgency. She mentally nodded and jumped across into the inn, but not without causing some damage from the jump. Lana stood again and ran to the hole in the top floor that leads to the bottom floor. She went through and saw the imperial that asked her name calling for a boy that seemed frozen in fear. But the boy soon ran to where an elderly man waited for him. The dragon dropped not a few feet from where the boy was and again breathed fire but it was blocked by some burning wood. She went to where the elderly man and boy squatted down. The imperial saw her and was astonished when he saw runes shifting on her arms. He mentally stored the image of the runes for future reference.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way."

Lana slightly glared at him for the hidden message, but complied either way. He started running for the main gate but the path was blocked by burning debris. He took a different route and soon shouted out, "Stay close to the wall!" She stayed very close to the wall when the dragon landed on top of the wall. The dragon perched on top of the wall and breathed fire on someone that was in the path of its breath, but it soon flew away from the wall to cause more chaos within the village. The imperial shouted, "Quickly, follow me!" She did and soon she was running to the keep because _General_ Tulius said to go to the keep.

The man sickened her if he was with the Thalmor. Those elves destroyed her home and scattered her people to the winds. Her tribe wasn't very big but everyone was like family to her. Even when her spirit was a tad bit different from the other spirits that everyone else had.

She slightly shook her head as she ran with Hadvar, into the keep; along with her primordial summon dragging Ralof along behind them. She normally needed her hands free to summon her primordial avatar but her spirit had tugged on her magika and summoned the avatar. The spirit had never done that before but now wasn't the time to think on it.

Once inside the keep, her primordial avatar let Ralof go, walked over to her, and sat at her feet like a dog, even if it was a wolf. Ralof looked at the avatar with a seething glare but directed his glare at her. Hadvar was just confused by how a conjuration could think like that but again he stored it for future reference. He looked at her hands and sighed when he realized that she still had her hands bound. Ralof just stood there, ignoring them while looking for healing supplies and whatnot. Hadvar cut her bindings and her avatar leaped on her, licking her left cheek as she smiled at her summon's antics.

Ralof mentally stored the information as well as Hadvar did, when the runes on Lana's arm shifted. She gently pushed her summon off her and stood up. Hadvar and Ralof arched an eyebrow when she went to a chest and opened to get the gear out of it. Both men continued to look at her when she cleared her throat.

"I would like to change clothes and staring at me won't make me change my clothes in front of you."

Her voice had amusement but it had a hidden message. Both men looked at her summon and then back to see her already in the gear. She smiled at them and patted her leg. Her summon ran up to her and stood by her side, looking at the men cautiously. Ralof just went to the gate and opened it; Lana gave him the key, but stopping when he saw other Stormcloaks up ahead. He looked at Lana and Hadvar then the Stormcloaks. The other Stormcloaks hadn't seen them yet, but it was only a matter of time because they blocked the way. She walked past Ralof and up to the Stormcloaks.

"Hello, it seems that my companions and I are in a hurry to get out of here since a dragon is rending this place to the ground. But you're in the way and we really need to get out of here since the imperials could come here any moment and kill us. Please let us pass so we could escape."

Her summon had walked over to Hadvar and looked him in the eye. He blinked and looked at his body to see it was like a Stormcloak's. He looked back at her summon but it looked ahead and then they were running down the stairs to a storage area that had both Stormcloak and imperial bodies in it. Lana moved the bodies to get to a barrel that seemed to hold something. She held up healing potions, mana potions, and stamina potions, three each. She gave Ralof one stamina and healing potion. She gave Hadvar the same amount. Her summon found a healing potion and a magicka potion. She pocketed both potions and waited at the door that leads further to freedom.

Ralof opened the door and all of them ran down the stairs but her summon ran faster than all three of them and ran ahead to scout or defeat enemies. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in a torture room with no sign Lana's summon and bodies of, once again, both imperials and Stormcloaks. Lana resummons her wolf and went to a table with a knapsack that held lock picks and some gold. Both men stared in wonder as she unlocked the cage with a little ease. She gathered the gold off the floor, picked up the magic book and potion, and de-robed the dead mage lying in the corner.

Once she was done, they left through the doorway and out of the keep, dealing with both imperial and Stormcloak along the way with a bear and frostbite spiders as well. Lana breathed in the fresh air and ran off not be seen by either man for a while. It was only when both men reached Riverwood that they saw her again. She looked better in leather armor than wearing imperial armor and fur boots. She saw them and glared at them before walking off into the woods towards Whiterun, leaving both men to explain about Helgen to their families.

* * *

Lana walked into the woods and sighed. Her primordial spirit shifted inside her and she sat down in order to talk to it. A white mist immediately surrounded her and a faint outline of her primordial spirit appeared. It looked like a horse but it had scales on it. Her people called the spirit, Kirin. It brought good luck to any who bound it to themselves. Of course, the spirit was very picky of who it would bind to. For seven years, the spirit refused the strongest among them to bind with but then she was born. It was said as soon as she took her first breath of life and cried, the Kirin looked in the direction of her cry. It had chosen her as it's bounded.

It was only five years ago when she turned five, that the Kirin spirit was bound to her. Her body, still a child's, rapidly grew to an adult woman's body. Her mentality also matured. The Kirin didn't want its bounded to be kept a child for long and she was glad about that because a few hours after being bounded to the kirin spirit, the Thalmor came, preaching that Talos wasn't a god.

They, the Noiral, took offence to the notion that Timber Septim wasn't a man that was granted godhood by the very god that created Nirn. They took to arms but were desecrated by the sheer number of the Thalmor. Then the Thalmor pursued the survivors to this day. That was a few months ago. She was a five year old in a woman's body and her mind was that of an adult. Her spirit kept her company through the long winter months that kept her on her toes. She still had her moments where she acted like a 5 year old since she knew next to nothing about the outside world other than from the elders and their tales.

Killing wasn't easy for her. She never wanted to kill something to survive, but her spirit insisted that she kill in order to survive the winter months. She forgot the last time she ate. Her stomach gurgled as she groaned in pain. She hadn't eaten in a few days and now her body was eating itself to survive. She sighed sadly since she did have to eat soon or starve to death. Lana summoned her wolf and set out to find something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is my first Skyrim story. It is not a continuation of my oblivion story but an entirely new storyline. The mods mentioned in this story are owned by their respective owners that made them but the game itself is made by Bethesda. I own the oc(s) in this story and nothing else. The part where you become a werewolf will appear much earlier in this timeline than in the game.

Lana had caught and killed a rabbit to eat for dinner. She looked at the sky as the stars twinkled in the blackness of the sky. She remembered some of the constellations but not by heart. Her primordial spirit shifted and the runes shifted in response. She knew what it was thinking. Summoning a fire spell in her hand, she pointed the fire spell at the pile of logs she had gathered earlier but stopped when her hearing picked up rustling in the bushes not too far away from her.

Her eyesight became sharper as she tapped into her primordial sight and detected 2 people. She didn't know what kind of people sneaks up on women…Oh right bandits do that at night. But the auras seemed somewhat friendly. Out of the bushes came a Nord man and woman.

The woman had war paint on her face while the man had it around his eyes. The woman wore light armor and the man heavy. Both had weapons and looked ready to fight if need be. The man looked at Lana and the rabbit, raising an eyebrow in question. Then he walked back the way he came and out of sight, but not Lana's. Her primordial sight was still active and his shape changed to that of a wolf. Her spirit shifted in response to the sight and the runes shifted as well. The Nord woman looked at the runes in question.

"I hope my shield brother and I stay here for the night. Once day breaks both of us are going back to Whiterun. Ever heard of the companions?"

Lana shook her head, being just five years old didn't really give you a lot of time to know things _outside_ the village. She never heard of the companions or Whiterun. She had never been outside the village before. Only certain people went outside the village and brought back stories of all kinds. The children always gathered to hear the stories but for more gruesome tales they aren't told until they are 14 to 15 summers old. But she never got to hear any story.

The man had hauled in 2 fairly fat deer to eat and the woman went off, saying they needed more wood. Lana looked at the man but she ignored him to light the logs on fire. Her primordial sight had vanished before the woman took off to get more wood and her runes shifted slightly in response on what she was thinking. She mentally sighed as she prepared for a bombardment of questions as she turned to the man, only to back away in fear and in her fear tripped over a log.

Before her was a creature that she heard about in when children refused to go to bed, a werewolf. Her primordial spirit shifted angrily but before she could move, the werewolf was knocked unconscious by the woman from before. The woman looked royally pissed off and before the woman could try to repair what damage was done, Lana scrambled to her feet and ran off into the woods to get away from the camp. The woman sighed before she kicked the werewolf in the head, causing it to transform back into a man.

Lana ran, she didn't know where she was headed but she wanted to get the image out of her head. An arrow whizzed by her left leg, causing her to turn direction. Her runes were shifting madly in response to her flight of terror from the werewolf. Her spirit was shifting, trying to calm her down but she didn't acknowledge the attempts to calm her as she continued to run. She stopped running, only to fall to her knees while her vision faded in and out. Before she fell unconscious, she saw the woman and man running up to her and as she blacked out, she was caught before her head hit the forest floor and lifted up into strong arms.

Aela swore when the rune-marked girl ran for her life but glared at Farkas as he came too. She had raised an eyebrow when she saw the girl's runes shift but never wanted to ask till the girl told them or just her, but Farkas had to go and ruin it by giving into his werewolf side. The girl had every right to be afraid of Farkas but to run as she tried calm the girl down wasn't very bright. Now they had to track her down and try to get things straight with her. Aela picked up her bow and looked at Farkas as he put his armor on along with his weapon. She mentally sighed as she saw the expression on his face. He didn't mean to give in.

"Aela, that girl… Something caused me to give in to the wolf and scare her but I didn't do it intentionally. Her runes had shifted and I was entranced by them…"

Farkas looked very…apologetic since the girl ran from him in terror from seeing the werewolf in him but that didn't answer the question that had bugged Aela since Farkas said something caused the wolf to run rampant to get control. Farkas did say that the runes…shifted on the girl…

"FUCK! That's why! Farkas, the runes seemed to have caused some kind reaction to the wolf inside and it wanted to hunt the girl."

Aela said as she mentally tightened the leash on her wolf since it wanted to get out and cause some damage to the girl. Once Farkas was set to go, they both ran in the direction of the girl and found that she was going to run off a ledge so Aela knocked an arrow into her bow and let nick the girl's leg to get her to run a different direction. The arrow did the trick and the girl ran to her left a few yards before stopping to fall to her knees. Aela noticed the girl's body start to tip backwards and tried to get there before the girl hit the forest floor that was littered with rocks but Farkas ran past her and caught the girl before she could hit her head. Farkas lifted the rune-girl into his arms and noticed that she was very light for someone her size. Aela came and checked her over but nothing to major since they need to get her checked by a doctor in Whiterun.

They left for Whiterun; all the while the runes on the girl shifted this way and that, fascinating both Aela and Farkas to no end since didn't know what the runes meant or what they held. Their view of the runes was short lived when they came up to the gates of Whiterun. The guards made a bit of a fuss but they allowed them to go in since the girl was injured. Aela and Farkas got to Jorrvaskr and Farkas laid the girl down on a bench since she wasn't a companion but he needed Kodlak Whitemane permission to allow the girl to rest with the new bloods till she recovered. He turned to leave but then it hit him, the girl's runes could cause all but one inner circle members to lose control of their wolf. That one was Stendarrathi. Good man that had a very tight grip on his wolf and Kodlak's heir when he passed. With the thought set in his mind, Farkas set out to find Stendarrathi to watch the girl. He didn't need to look for Stendarrathi since the man had walked over to the girl before he could say anything.

Stendarrathi had come back from talking to Kodlak to see what was taking Aela and Farkas so long to get back from their mission. Kodlak had told him to pack his things and go search for them since they were running behind the dated time they said that they would be back. He packed his things and went to leave the mead hall to find both Aela and Farkas in the mead hall. He saw Farkas with a girl in his arms and his split dragon soul shifted at the sight of her.

'She is like me but she hasn't awakened her soul yet. I wonder if she even knows what she is.' Stendarrathi thought as he walked over to the girl and noticed that she was injured but didn't know the extent of her injuries. He mentally grimaced at the lack of knowledge he knew on healing. Perhaps Farengar Secret-Fire would be able to heal her since she probably needed to see the jarl anyway. He ran a hand through her snow colored hair and felt a shock go through his system. He jerked his hand back to look at it but no damage was done. He then looked at the rune-girl in confusion before running a hand through his hair to contemplate the color of her hair to his. His hair color was silver-gray to the color of snow of to the girl, an odd color for a girl that looked 20 summers or so. He was snapped out of his musings when Kodlak came over to talk.

"Stendarrathi, could you take the girl up to Farengar? Aela and Farkas told me of the girl and the reaction Farkas got from her but they don't know if she is injured since she looked unharmed."

Kodlak said with concern for the girl and wanting her out so she doesn't cause any sudden transformations from the other inner circle members. Stendarrathi nodded and walked over to Aela, kissing her on the lips, before picking the girl up bridal style and out the door that Farkas held. He didn't know what Farengar would say about the girl but he had an irking that it wasn't going to be very pleasant.


End file.
